The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program for controlling the display of images obtained with microscopes in the field of medical care, pathology, biology, material, or the like.
In the field of medical care, pathology, or the like, there have been proposed systems in which the images of the cells, tissues, organs, or the like of living bodies obtained with optical microscopes are digitized and doctors, pathologists, or the like inspect the tissues or the like or diagnose patients based on the digitized images.
According to a method described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250, an image optically obtained with a microscope is digitized by a video camera having CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices) installed therein, and the digital signal is input to a control computer system to visualize the image on a monitor. By viewing the image displayed on the monitor, a pathologist makes an inspection or the like of the image (see, e.g., paragraphs 0027 and 0028 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250)
In addition, as a method of preventing a pathologist from overlooking a pathological image, technology for recording the observation history of the pathological image has been open to the public (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-112523).